Fifty Shades of Love
by Greyaces
Summary: Ana and Christian are trying to be as normal as can be. But can everything really be normal for them? Will Ana get a taste for power, can she dominate as good as christian, and can christian handle it? Post Hyde Pre teddy.
1. Chapter 1

Ana POV

It's been well over a month since the Jack Hyde incident and Christian has still not let me out of his sight. I mean I love him and all but he seriously just needs to lay off for a while. It's starting to really get annoying. But I guess I can understand, I mean with the pregnancy and all. He refused to go to work the first two weeks I was out of the hospital and even then he makes sure that he checks in with me to see if I ate lunch and was being a "good girl".

"Christian are you home" I yell after getting home from my walk.

"I'm in here sweetie" he shouts from in our bedroom. Mmmmmm he looks so good with a just a towel around his waist. I just want to have my filthy way with him. I can practically see his large member through the towel, and its turning me on soooooooo much. DAMN THESE PREGNANCY HORMONES.

I lick my lower lip and sink my teeth into it.

Christian looks about as turned on as I am. I slowly make my way over to him and immediately thrust my tongue into his mouth. And as usual Christian gives no resistance, he knows I need this, and with my hormones acting all crazy, I think hes just as happy as I am.

I slowly move down him kissing his neck, biting, licking, and sucking my way down. I take one of his nipples in my mouth and lick all around it.

"mmmmmm baby….god that feels so good" I take my hand and pull his towel away, revealing his hardened member. The sight of it makes me feel that immediate pull between my legs.

I make my way down his body until my face is in front of his dick.

And then in an instant I take him in my mouth, licking and sucking as fast and deep as I can go.

"oh fuck…Ana baby… god yes… just like that"

mmmmm hearing him make all these sounds, is just fuel to the fire. I continue and increase my pace, fondling his balls with my other hand. I move my mouth to suck on one of his balls while taking my hand and roughly pumping up and down his length.

"Oh god Ana baby pleaseeee, god make me come baby"

"With pleasure Mr. Grey" I lick my lips and take him in my mouth. I can tell hes close with all the moans that are coming from him. I focus my tongue on the head, and lick all around it. He starts to tense up and I know hes about to blow, so I bite down hard on his head and he comes violently into my mouth. I swallow all of it, taking everything hes giving me.

"mmmmmm sir, that was delicious" I give him a wink and lick my lips, making my way up, kissing his chest , and finally he loses it. He pulls me up by my arms and throws me on the bed. He rips open my blouse and then tears my panties.

"god baby your so wet and ready"

He immediately thrusts his tongue in my sex and starts rubbing my nipples with his skillful hands.

"OH god Christian….Yes…. OH PLEASE YES, CHRISTIAN IM ABOUT TO, IM ABOUT TO…..OH CHRISTIAN!" I scream and he starts licking until im finished. " oh god Christian that was the best orgasm ever baby"

"We aim to please Mrs. Grey"

"mmmmm thank you, I needed that. Oh looks like ive gotten you dirty baby, looks like we need to get you cleaned up again."

"mmmm it would seem so Mrs. Grey" he says as he gets up and pulls me along. We get in the shower and make love again and again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Christian POV**

I wake up the next morning and as usual im wrapped around Ana like ivy. I slowly untangle myself from her and get in the shower and get ready for work. After my shower I go into my closet and start to dress when I spot someone out of the corner of my eye. It's Ana! And she wearing what she wears in my mind all day, NOTHING! She slowly walks over to me and starts undoing the tie I just did.

"Ana baby I have to get rea…..mmmmmmmm" I try to talk and explain I have to go to work soon but she's not having any of it. She's been so horny lately and I'm loving every single minute of it.

After a few seconds I start reacting to the kiss. I lick her lower lip begging for entrance and she happily accepts.

Then she does something that I never thought she'd do, she pulls away! FUCK FUCK FUCK, doesn't she know what she's doing to me. She goes into the bathroom and locks the door. Ugh not this shit again. This is the third time she's done this and every single time I go into work with a hard on and think of nothing but her all day. Her naked body, her supple breasts, and her sex, oh god her sex, ugh it has me near orgasm just thinking about it. FUCK I really have to go to work.

I go downstairs and see Gail.

"Hi gail" I say. She looks at me and as usual she asks me what I want for breakfast and as usual I saw an omelet.

A few minutes later Ana comes down and smirks at me. DAMN IT she knows what shes doing to me.

"Hi baby what are you doing today" I ask, because I know she doesn't just sit around and wait for me all day. Just yesterday she said she was tired of doing that and that sometimes she goes out without my permission. God she got sooo mad once I said that, I thought she was going to sock me.

"Hi gail, hi baby" she gives me a passionate filled kiss and I have to stop once gail clears her throat. "Hi Ana, what would you like today?" She settles for yogurt and granola as usual.

"And to answer your question Christian im actually going shopping with Kate today. "

"Ok baby, I should be home about 5 or 6, I have to go to work, and we'll finish what you started in the bedroom, that you can count on" I grin and smirk at her as her jaw hits the floor. She recovers rather quickly and skims her hand over my crotch and I groan loudly.

"Oh baby you have no idea what I have in store for you" she tells me.

What!? What the fuck could that mean.

"Look forward to it Mrs. Grey" And with that I take my leave, thinking about her all day and what kind of surprise she has in store for me.

God I can't wait!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ana Pov**

I just left Escala and am now ready to go shopping with Kate. She told me about this cute little place called Betty's. When I walked in I was like WHAT THE FUCK! I thought this stores was just a lingerie place but apparently its soooo much more. It not only sells lingerie, but its also a sex store. Its making me wet just thinking about what Christian could do to me with all these things, OR what I could do to him.

"Kate what, I thought this was a lingerie place. What the fuck is all this?"

"Well girlie, this is place not only sells lingerie but it all sells sex toys. Come on haven't u always wanted to tie Christian up and have your dirty way with him? I do it all the time with Elliot and you know he sometimes does it to me." Im pretty sure shes thinking about past adventures or something because she has that far away look like shes thinking of him doing dirty stuff right about now.

"Kate….Kate….KATE!" That got her attention, she quickly snaps out of her daze and tell me to just go look for some stuff that I find interesting.

"Ugh fine, ill look for some stuff."

While im looking for stuff, something that she said pops into my mind, I have always wondered what would happen and how Christian would feel if I were to handcuff him, spank him, tease him, bring him to the brink of orgasm then deny him over and over till he begs for permission to come. Hmmmm maybe this would be so bad.

I quickly start looking, first I find this sexy little piece of lingerie, red lace panties and bra, and then I go look for the hard stuff. I find a pair of pink furry handcuffs, a leather flogger, a crop, some candles, and some nipple clamps that I thought would be kind of fun. I quickly buy them then go look for Kate.

"Hey girlie, what'd you get?" she asks me. I blush and look down, then hand her the bag

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM OR SOMETHING. Steele you are so going to give him a heart attack or something." She starts laughing uncontrollably at the image of Christian in handcuffs and me having my way with him.

"Kate keep your voice down and…..you know….maybe." I blush and look down. She smirks and grins at me the whole way to the car, till I tell her to cut it out.

When I get back to Escala I quickly go to our bedroom and I start setting everything up. By the time I finish its about 4 and Christian wont be home for about another hour or so. God he wont even know what hit him. I smirk to myself and grin wickedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Christian Pov**

Ugh im at the office and as usual im thinking about what Ana is doing. Its about 3 o clock and I'm wondering if she's done shopping yet. I decide to give her a call.

"Hey baby"

"Hey I was hoping you'd call" she responds

"Hey I was just wondering if you were done shopping yet" I ask

"Yep I just finished and am now at home. I got you a surprise for tonight that I think your going to like." She says in a low seductive voice

"Hmmm what are you up to Mrs. Grey?" Shes got me hard just thinking about it.

"That's for me to know and you to find out Mr. Grey. The sooner you get home the sooner you'll find out."

"I'll be home at about 5 baby, laters baby"

"Laters"

Now she's definitely got my attention, mmmmmm I can't wait for her surprise. She is definitely testing my control, and its taking all I've got not to go home and see what she's got up her sleeve but I know she'd be disappointed in me if I did so I get back to work.

Ana Pov

I hope Christian likes what I have in mind and is willing to do this with me. I mean I've never really been in control of out sexual experiences but I think he'd let me right? Maybe not, maybe I should just cancel everything and just say the lingerie is his surprise. NO STEELE YOU BOUGHT THE STUFF, YOU ARE PREPARED. I mean maybe she has a point, I mean he did let me take control when I gave him a blowjob a couple days ago. Yes I can do this!

Christian Pov

5 o clock could not come faster. As soon as it hit 5 I was out of the office and taylor was driving me home. I told him to step on it and I know its just because I really want to know what the hell the surprise is. I get to Escala within 15 minutes, compose myself, and tell myself to remain calm and in control. I get out of the care and step inside. I go directly to the bedroom, not even stopping to say hi to Gail. When I open the door to the bedroom, I immediately stop in my tracks. Oh god, there she was, my beautiful, innocent, and pure Ana in some sexy as hell lingerie, holding in one hand a crop, and in the other hand a pair of pink fuzzy handcuffs. I swallow loudly, god she looks gorgeous. She puts the handcuffs on the table and slowly walks over to me. I look directly into her eyes, wondering just what the fuck is going on.

"Ana baby you look..." Smack! She smacks my face with her hand, not really hard but lightly.

"Did I give your permission to talk Mr. Grey. Your late, and you've kept me waiting baby. You know how I hate to be kept waiting." I feel myself getting hard, I've never seen this side of Ana. This is Ana the Dom and its so fucking hot!

"I think you need to be punished, don't you baby?" I gulp loudly and then avert my eyes to the ground. Fuck I know the rules, I've played the part of submissive with Elena, granted I haven't been a submissive in years, but I know it took a lot of courage for Ana to wear the lingerie, let alone take the position of dom. I need to do this for her, and also a part of me finds this side of Ana really fucking hot!

Ana takes lifts a finger under my chin and were now looking into each others eyes. "Answer me now!"

"Yes mistress, I'm sorry mistress, I do need to be punished. I'm sorry for not answering right away mistress." I respond immediately

My heart feels like it's beating so hard and fast its going to just leap out of my chest.

She takes my hand and leads me over to the bed. She roughly pushes me down and tells me not to move. She's so commanding and authoritative. IM LOVING EVERY SECOND OF IT!

She goes over to the closet and takes out a bag. On the side of it, it says Betty's. Huh I wonder what the hell Betty's is.

"Oh I have a lot more surprise for you baby, get ready for the time of your life!" she tells me. Shes got this mysterious grin on her face as she pulls something out of the bag. My eyes widen, and I gulp loudly.

WHAT THE FUCK!


End file.
